You Missed A Spot
by Shizuka no Taisho
Summary: Poor Danny, he just can't seem to keep from making messes. But that's why Vlad is there to...give him a hand ;


_**Merry Christmas my darling DFxVM fans. Sorry I haven't been around for a while, but you should be very proud of me! Not only did I knock out a brilliant new BBxKira story for my Death Note lovers, but I got this piece of work done in time for Christmas! I feel so accomplished! XD And to my AUB readers, I have not forgotten the story, I assure you! I'm just busy lol more chapters are on the way, no worries. But until then, enjoy this mini fic that I whipped up for your pleasure! **_

**I hereby dedicate this little piece of raw smex to World-at-peace on . She has been a loyal fan of mine for a long time now, and not only has she used a prize she received for winning a contest on DA to commission a fanart of Roman Conqueror, but also makes it a habit to gift me with cake and points that I don't deserve. So as a thank you I decided to write this for her ^_^ Hope you love it my dear, and that goes for all the rest of you DFxVM fans too! **

**Disclaimer: obviously I do not own Danny Phantom, lucky for Hartman ;)**

"Daniel, I do believe that staring at those many closed textbooks all these years has affected your eyesight. Tell me my boy, are you really so blind?" Vlad cupped his chin, staring at the hunched figure between his knees with a wicked smirk curling his lips. Fiery blue eyes glared back, pale hands gripping the tiled floor beneath them and nearly cracking it with their surprising strength.

"What're you talking about, you crazy fruit loop," Danny grumbled, his cheeks flushing as a lithe finger trailed down the rosy flesh and grazed his collarbone.

"Look dear boy. You clearly missed a spot." Dark eyes seemed to hungrily devour him from their position high above, the finger suddenly turning into a fist that dove into Danny's raven locks and jerked his head down. "Right there Daniel," Vlad purred, his other hand running down the teen's lanky shoulder and disappearing beneath the stiff black fabric covering his porcelain skin. "See?"

Danny's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink, his lips trembling from the effort to keep himself from letting out the little cooing noises Vlad claimed he made (and he furtively denied). "You're crazy," he twisted his head away, but the pale hand that had previously made its home beneath his clothes came up to grip his jaw, nails biting into the soft flesh there. "Ahh…" Danny cringed, glancing at the older man near pleadingly. "C'mon Vlad, this is stupid…."

Vlad chuckled, the sound sending goosebumps all down the length of Danny's spine. "I beg to differ Daniel. You clearly missed a spot; you just aren't looking hard enough." Pushing himself out of the chair that had previously housed his regal frame, Vlad released the handful of silky hair he'd been tugging and pointed to said spot, grinning ear to ear at the red faced teen. "Now be a good boy and clean up this mess," his silky voice cooed, mockery a heavy taint to the perverted line. "Or do I have to punish you some more?"

"I think you've done enough!" Danny snappily replied, glowering at him. "Look what-"

"Precisely why you need to be punished," came the smooth interruption. "It was your fault in the first place Daniel. Time to make amends and clean up after your mistakes." Holding back a chuckle, the billionaire leaned down and swept his hand through one of many puddles of melting ice cream that littered the floor, the chocolate fudge topping sliding like ribbons down his slender fingers and dripping onto the tile. "After all, who's the one who spilled the ice cream?"

A cry of protest came from the teen, and he angrily stomped to his foot. "Oh heck no! That was your fault and you know it!" Danny jabbed a finger at him, glaring balefully. "You're the one who surprised me when I was getting a snack and made me spill the bowl! YOU! Not me, YOU!"

Cocking a brow at the tantrum, Vlad lazily flexed his fingers and sent a stream of ice cream flying into Danny's face, the white treat hitting him square in the mouth. Sputtering angrily, Danny froze and seethed with rage as the sugary confection began to trickle down his lips and over his chin, droplets of it splashing onto his clothes. "I think that whom is to blame is no longer the question here, is it Daniel?" Dark eyes smoldering, Vlad hooked a finger in the lace bedecked collar around his lover's throat and tugged him forward. "You made the mess," he murmured, flicking his tongue out to lick the ice cream on Danny's lips, not at all surprised when the teen bared his teeth in a weak attempt to bite him. "Now now, that's not the proper way for a young man to behave." A light smack of his hand stilled the attack, and with a chuckle Vlad gazed down at the lithe figure of the brunette, growls rumbling like a purr in his throat. "Or perhaps I should say young lady….?"

Danny shuddered at that, his face tomato red as he looked away and crossed his arms. Arms covered in elbow length black gloves, the fingers lacking, and edged in delicate lace. Arms that, halfway up, were clothed in capped sleeves of matching lace that attached to a slinky black dress, the skirt of which poofed around his thighs due to layers of crinoline. It was only a part of the 'uniform' Vlad had forced him into, claiming it punishment for creating the giant mess of ice cream and fudge now littering the expansive kitchen of his mansion. In reality, Danny was pretty sure Vlad just had a fetish for cross dressing. Honestly, what other reason would a grown man have for putting his young lover in a short, very lacy maid's outfit?

"F-fuck you Vlad," he stammered, jerking away from him.

"Oh trust me Daniel, it's going to be the other way around." Vlad purred at him, lips spreading into a devilish smile. Danny tried to back away, but pale hands wrapped around his arms and slammed him against the counter. "After all little badger, you still require punishment for the mess-"

Blue eyes flared to green, a ragged snarl making the older man smirk. "Uh-uh, no! You already got your little revenge Vlad!" Danny fisted the skirt of his dress, shaking the material angrily. "See this monstrosity? This is your doing Vlad! YOURS!"

Vlad pressed a leg between his, making the brunette groan as a certain part of his anatomy was gently prodded. "Mhmm, and if that bulge between your legs is anything to go by, Daniel…." he leaned close and began kissing down the side of Danny's neck, making sure that his teeth softly grazed the creamy skin. "You're enjoying this. I don't think you mind wearing this so called monstrosity as much as you claim."

"Shu-shuddup." Danny's cheeks turned a bright pink. "You're the one that has a thing for cross-dressing Vlad, not me!" He grabbed at the hands holding him captive, yelping at the feel of a warm mouth making its way down to his shoulder. "Oh god Vlad….please don't." His head rolled back unconsciously, giving the billionaire better access. "Vlad…Vlad, don't-"

"Why shouldn't I? You seem more than eager Daniel." Vlad lifted the skirts of his uniform, bunching them around his hips. "In fact, eager may be a poor description." Dark eyes smoldered with arousal, pinning the younger boy in his place as Vlad kneeled before him on the tile and kissed a pale thigh. "Isn't that right?" He nipped Danny's knee when the teen didn't respond, drawing out a breathy gasp. "Hmm…? Come come Daniel, I was expecting a better response than that. Surely you can give me something more." Teeth took the place of lips, and Danny weakly leaned back against the counter, blue eyes fluttering at the harsh grazing of teeth up his thigh.

"Vlad…..not-cool," he bit his lip, but another harsh bite hit his thigh. "Ahh, geez…c'mon Vlad, enough fooling around. Let me go."

Vlad glanced up at him, his smile growing at the darkening stain coating his lover's cheeks. "Sorry Daniel, but I have no intention of doing that. After all," he lifted his hand, and Danny's eyes widened at the large smear of ice cream trickling down his palm. "I still have a punishment to deliver."

"Wha-wait Vlad! Don-t do that-oh fuck…." Danny groaned through gritted teeth, shivering as cold ice cream began trickling down the length of his thigh only to be licked up by a contrastingly hot tongue. "Vvvllllaaaddd…" his eyes nearly rolled back in his skull, the bright orbs turning a smoldering shade of stormy blue. The tongue on his thigh continued upwards, making him yelp with each tender flick. "You-you're such a damn tease," he grumbled, a pathetic longing in his voice. In response teeth nicked his flesh again, a bit harder than last time, and Vlad's mouth made a move to press right against the soft silky underwear clothing his private parts. The underwear Vlad had forced him into, along with the rest of the stupid uniform. "Ooohhh….."

"You know you want it Daniel," Vlad grinned, pushing his skirt higher. Danny was really hoping the man would just tear the stupid thing off, but of course he had to be difficult and keep it on. "You want it; you're just being stubborn. But what kind of lover would I be if I denied you, dear boy?"

Strong hands came up to grip him under his buttocks, lifting him onto the counter edge. "V-Vlad..?" Danny stared at him, wide-eyed, and gasped as the same hands slid down his back to pull at the zipper of his dress and jerk it down. "You-" black cloth came sliding down his chest, the stiff fabric rasping his nipples sensually and in nearly perfect sync with the pallid fingers that came down to tweak them roughly. Danny arched into the touch, unable to control his hormonal responses to the oh so familiar brushes Vlad was performing. He wanted it, even after the degradation of having his body forced into the skimpy dress and paraded about the kitchen covered in ice cream. And his lover was offering it all too plainly.

"Mmm now those are some sounds I like to hear." Grabbing the waistband of his underwear, Vlad jerked them down his hips with a grin, his eyes flashing wickedly as Danny tossed the dress off and threw it to the floor. It landed in a wayward puddle of ice cream, chocolate smearing across the front, but neither male paid it any mind. "Finally deciding to play along Daniel?"

Danny blushed, but the cheeky expression on his face made the older man nearly melt. "You're the one that said you wanted to punish me." He wrapped a leg around Vlad's waist, drawing him close. "So go ahead. _Punish me_…"

Now if that wasn't an offer, Vlad wasn't a halfa. "Mmm….gladly." Vlad reached between the teen's legs, fisting his cock. Danny groaned at the sudden contact, but instead of submitting he put his own hands to work at shedding the billionaire's coat. The jacket was quick to join Danny's fallen dress on the floor, at which Vlad cringed slightly, though those thoughts quickly vanished at the touch of young fingers on his chest. Strange, Vlad hadn't even noticed the removal of his shirt. "Daniel, if you keep touching me like that…"

Grinning at him, Danny leaned down and took a pale nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue across the pink skin. "I know." He chuckled, biting it.

"You're playing with fire, dear boy," grabbing him by his gartered thighs, Vlad slid him forward on the counter, unbuckling his pants. They pooled to the floor, but when Danny reached the strapped heels on his feet Vlad slapped his hands, smirking. "Leave them on. They suit you." He pulled himself out of his pants, glistening fluid collecting on his head and spurting down the length of his cock. Danny eyed him almost hungrily, and Vlad was pleased to see a flash of pink as the teen wet his lips. "See what you do to me, you devilish little tease?" Holding himself firm, he slid his member alongst the length of Danny's thigh, sending tremors down his back. Danny shivered, watching it's ascent.

"Vlad…."

Tilting his hips, Vlad kissed the younger boy solidly on the mouth. "Enough talk Daniel. I'm going to enjoy this." He pressed himself to the puckered hole between Danny's cheeks, thrusting slightly. A gasp came from his muffled mouth, and with a groan Danny grabbed two handfuls of Vlad's hair, jerking hard.

"Vlad!"

Smirking, Vlad thrust a bit harder, seating himself halfway into the tight cavern. "So sexy…" smeared ice cream brushing his palms as he leaned over the counter, sprawling Danny on top of it, he created a steady rhythm with his hips, aiming carefully. Each move had him brushing the tight center of nerves within the teen, as he had expected, and moans of pleasure began to spill from rosy lips. "Daniel, you make such beautiful sounds." Tugging him back up, Vlad scooped him off the counter and set him carefully onto the ground feet first, his heels clicking on the tile. "But I think you could make a few more…"

Danny, who had turned bright red, let himself by leaned over the counter. He looked at Vlad over his shoulder, trembling like a leaf, and groaned. "Just-hurry up." His face turned several shades darker, and whimpering he let his legs be pushed apart. "P-Please…"

"Don't worry Daniel. I'm going to pleasure you." Prying his backside apart, Vlad leaned down and licked the pale skin above his entrance. His own juices rubbed his tongue, and he chuckled, devouring them. The brunette whose flesh he was molesting groaned louder, digging his nails into the marble countertop.

"N-not what I meant! Vlad…c'mon…" he whimpered, and the tongue sank wetly into his core. Moaning louder, he felt his knees nearly buckle as the hot muscle curled inside him, sliding all alongst his skin and massaging every possible inch. "Oh god-!"

Vlad pulled away, giving Danny little warning before he slammed his cock back into him. The teen fell to pieces, a slender arm holding his waist the only thing that kept himself aloft. "Told you, Daniel." He thrusted even harder than before, the sound of flesh slapping together mingling with their groans and Danny's mewling cries. "God almighty…you're exquisite…" Vlad sank his fingers into the boy's hair, pounding into him even harder. A sheath of hard satin was enveloping him, and it only grew tighter as the teen leaned farther over the counter, his fingers slipping on the treat splattered surface. A particularly brutal move had his feet slipping in their awkward heels, but he stumbled and gripped the edge of the counter, looking at him through smoky lashes.

"You're cruel," Danny lolled his head back, hot lips descending onto the curve of his neck and roughly possessing it. Vlad's free hand swept between his thighs and gripped him tight, teeth joining the game of teasing and sucking that had begun on the teen's milky throat.

"And yet look at you. The way you're writhing, it certainly seems as if you're enjoying yourself Daniel." Quickening the pace, he let their thighs slap together even more. "Isn't that right?" He grinned at the lusty expression on the younger boy's face, almost awed by the brilliant shade of Danny's blue eyes. They were bright, electrified, and shot through with gleaming strands of emerald. The sight made his cock lurch even more, and he thrusted deeper into the tight sheath milking him, groaning. "Daniel…."

Tossing his hair, the bangs shrouding his glowing eyes, Danny nodded and matched him, their bodies melding together perfectly. "Yeah…I know…it's cool." Giving him an impish smile, he grinded himself against the silver haired man with a pretty little moan, one that sent fire racing down Vlad's veins. Shuddering, his back arching, he shoved himself into pale flesh one last time and grabbed the sticky skin before him, his eyes briefly flashing red. "Vlad!" Danny came in his hand, milky white spilling over the man's palm, and he groaned as a warm spurting sent arousing tingles up and down his spine, a softening length withdrawing gently from his backside.

"Daniel…." leaning over, Vlad kissed the nape of his neck. "If I may say, you were…extra sweet today. Perhaps all of that sugar made a difference?"

Danny rolled his eyes, wincing as he straightened himself up. "Yeah yeah," he grumbled, turning away when dark eyes focused on his groin. "Quit that! Perv!"

"But I'm your pervert, Daniel," Vlad grinned, hugging him close. Before his hands could once again familiarize themselves with boyish curves Danny shoved him away, wiping at the sticky traces of ice cream and cum staining his thighs. "I could help with that,"

"In your dreams." Stomping to the sink, Danny grabbed a washcloth and wiped himself off, glancing at him over his shoulder. "And even then, not a chance." The traces of white were all cleaned away, making the billionaire pout and set himself regally upon a bar stool besides the counter.

"Well, I was a gentleman and offered. But I see my assistance wasn't needed." Smirking, he cupped his chin and watched the fuming teen stomp around his kitchen, chuckling all the while. It was utterly amusing, watching him get so flustered over something so, well, not innocent, but nonetheless common between them. "Daniel, you are aware you missed a few spots…?" He pointed to them; there was ice cream streaming all up and down the length of his back, and a few specks of cum had flecked his knees.

Scowling at him, lips curving into a pout that was far more adorable than anything, the brunette looked at the cloth in his hands, then at Vlad. Finally he threw up his hands and tossed the rag at him, coming back over to the counter. "Fine! Here!"

"Nice to see you're being mature about all this." Picking up the cloth, his grin widening in triumph, Vlad leaned forward and pulled Danny to him. "And since you are, I'm going to be nice to you Daniel." He pinned the younger male to the counter once again, growling slightly. "I'm going to make sure we get you cleaned up. And then," his leg slid between Danny's, spreading them wide. "I'm going to show you a bit more pleasure. Call it your….reward."

"Reward…?"

He smirked, nodding. "For being so complacent, Daniel. Such a good boy deserves a reward!" Laughing at the teen's furious growl, he kneeled down on the floor, holding the backs of Danny's knees.

"Vlad, you!"

Vlad bit pale skin, changing a growl into a breathy moan. "I know, I know." He licked his lips wickedly, a smear of white directly before him. Danny stared at him in mingled horror and arousal, hissing the billionaire's name as soft words were mumbled against his flesh. "I missed a spot…"

_**The end ;) Hope you all enjoyed this little piece of smut!**_


End file.
